gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Kaira ZZ-S '00
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |maufacturer = Tommy Kaira |year = 2000 |drivetrain = |engine = SR20DE |torque = 144.67 lb-ft |power = 192 BHP |pp = 475 PP |speed = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Tommy Kaira ZZ-S '00 is a road car produced by Tommy Kaira. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are four colors to choose from for this car: * Silver Metallic * Blue Metallic * Green Metallic * Red In-game description Tommykaira is a noted Japanese tuner,formerly known as Tomita Dream Sales. The name was formed combing the names of the owners, Yoshikazu Tomita and Kikuo Kaira. In July 1995, Tommykaira released it's first original car, the ZZ. The ZZ sported a bathtub chassis composed of aluminum monocoque with steel tube frames, making it's construction similar to that of a race car. The suspension system consisted of double wishbones at all four corners, mounted directly to the frame. It also possessed race-car proportions, with an overall length of 11.8 ft, and width of more than 5.5 ft. The engine was Nissan's carbureted SR20DE tuned by Tommykaira. It produced 178 BHP at 6900 rpm and 141.7 lb-ft at 4900. It was mounted amidships facing east-west, propelling the rear wheels. The ZZ was a simple car, lacking even side windows,but it's direct driving feel made it popular with driving enthusiasts. It's performance numbers turned heads in both Japan and Europe. Later, a hardtop model was added to improve everyday usability, and in 2000, the highly tuned ZZ-S model was released. The ZZ-S has an even more potent version of the SR20DE., with output rated at 192 BHP at 7300 rpm with 146.8 lb-ft of torque at 6400. Since the vehicle weighed only about 700kg, the acceleration and handling character were indeed race-car like. Sadly, the ZZ-S is no longer produced, but there are more than a few that still roam the streets of Japan today. Acquisition GT2 This car (as the Tommykaira ZZ-S Coupe) can be bought at the Tommy Kaira dealership for 59,500 Credits. It is also available from the start in Arcade Mode, where it is classified as an A-Class car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Tommy Kaira dealership for 56,800 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Tommy Kaira dealership for 59,500 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 59,500 Credits. GT5 This car can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 51,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. Alternatively, this car can be obtained by getting all gold in the National B License. It is a level 8 car GT6 This car can be purchased for 59,500 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures -R-Tommy_Kaira_ZZ-S_Coupe.jpg|A Tommy Kaira ZZ-S with racing modifications applied. File:K2zznl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Tommy Kaira Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Level 8 Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode